


Harry Potter and the Chipmunk Curse

by orphan_account



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just great. Things like this will always happen to them, won't it? Now, they were being shipped, in a PACKAGE, with virtually no space, to the famous singers, The Chipmunks. All because of a curse Ron tried to do on Malfoy. And guess what? The curse Ron tried, was to change a person into a chipmunk for about three years AND there was no cure, either! So here they where, having been shipped by Malfoy as revenge for the attempted curse. They were still giving Ron the cold shoulder. At least they kept the clothes that were above their waist...





	

Dave Seville was watching TV with his boys, after the whole Ian fiasco. It had been about a week, since Dave saved them from Ian. They had just woken up a couple of hours ago. It was about noon, when the mail came. Dave got off the couch and picked up the mail from his mail box. He was about to go inside, when he noticed a white package lying against the post of the mail box. He grabbed it and brought it in, very curious, as he had not ordered anything. He put it on the counter and turned towards the couch. "Boys! Get over here."

All three obediently came, Alvin grumbling about having to leave his favorite show. They hopped up on the counter and Alvin then demanded, "What? We didn't do anything... Lately." He gave a mischievous grin at that. Dave sighed.

"Did you order anything online?" Dave tried for stern, not quite getting there. It sounded more exasperated. They all looked confused at that, before their attention was drawn to the package. It was moving.

Suddenly, something ripped through it and tore the package to shreds. Two more figures were revealed, before they realized that they were chipmunks. The one that had ripped through the package had dark brown fur, with a tan belly. Its fur faded to a black around its head. The fur around its head was more messy than the rest of the fur. Strange thing was, it wore clothes. It had a black hoodie on and round glasses, that looked slightly like Simon's.

The next one was a light brown, with curly fur, that was slightly long. Its belly was a light tan and the fur around the head was darker and longer than the rest. It had on a white button down t-shirt. The last one had orange-ish red fur, with a light orange belly. The fur around its head darkened into a red color. It wore a dark orange shirt that said Chudley Canons, with a canon in the background, whatever that was. "Harry, calm down." The second said sternly, sounding like a girl.

The first one, Harry, snarled. "Hermione, I am actually trying to calm down and this is helping greatly. Now, if you want to yell at someone, yell at Ron. " He then went back to tearing the package to pieces. Hermione sighed, before turning to Ron. "Well, you were the one to get us into this mess, therefore, you can get us out of it. Once the spell wears off of course." No one heard that last muttered line, except Ron. Who gulped and nodded.

"Hello?" Dave tentatively said. He did not want to anger Harry. He seemed vicious. They all turned towards them, before Harry's and Hermione's eyes widened. "We really made it!" Hermione squealed, before rushing over to Simon, who she dragged off. They seemed to be having a conversation way above average people's intelligence. Harry hopped over to Alvin. "So... How much trouble do you really get in?"

Alvin smirked, while the others sighed. "A lot. Do you want me to brag? Cause' I will." Harry smiled viciously, before dragging Alvin off. Ron took one step towards them, looking like he was going to join them, before Harry snarled at him and he froze. He then continued dragging Alvin away. Ron sighed and slumped where he was.

"So," Dave started. "Why do they hate you?" Ron slumped even further.

"We were all having perfectly normal lives. Then I angered a... Human in London and they stuffed us in that package. They said it would be fitting for three weird talking chipmunks to meet the famous talking Chipmunks. So they mailed us to you. And we had lived in London, England. So that was about 15 hours in a package with nothing." Dave winced at that. Theodore patted him on the back, trying to comfort him. There then was a sudden crash from the kitchen. 

Everyone ran into the kitchen, where they found a container of cheese balls broken one the floor. Alvin was rubbing the back of his neck, while Harry was gorging himself. When Hermione and Ron seen the food, they jumped off the counter and started eating as well. Harry and Hermione were to busy trying to stuff themselves to care about Ron being by them. Dave sighed. One more trouble maker to worry about. Wonderful.


End file.
